Aries Ovis
; | birthday = May 13th | status = Active | residence = Alnora (Former) | alias = | bounty = 2,000,000 | medal = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = #FEFEFA | dftextcolor = #000000 | dfname = モフモフの実 | dfename = Mofu Mofu no MiSide Stories: Ovis uses the Mofu Mofu no Mi for the first time. | dfmeaning = Fluffy Fluffy Fruit | dftype = }} Aries Ovis is the of the Feather Pirates. Formerly a member of a fishing guild on a small island in , repeated incidents of ships being missing due to his negligence lead him to eventually be banished by the community. He found himself gravitated to the freedom that a possessed, and became one in order to fulfill his goals of sleeping on a ship without any criticisms. Due to his repeated habit of causing ships to go missing, and along with them, several supplies that fueled people's livelihoods, Ovis has a bounty of 2,000,000. Appearance Personality Relationships Feather Pirates Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Ovis is noted to have a high degree of strength for a normal human, able to pick up a large sack full to the brim with beli with surprising ease, commenting that for a Helmsman, this was a requisite amount of strength.Dark Shadows: Ovis easily carries a sack full of money, subsequently flying with it in hand. Ovis seems to have a very quiet presence. Although somewhat attributed to his Devil Fruit powers, his naturally aloof personality appears to enable him to silently navigate through crowds. To this end, he had reached the end of the hallway to meet up with Brisei Augus without once being noticed by the guests or guards attending the dinner party.Dark Shadows: Ovis navigates through the palace with ease. Devil Fruit Ovis possesses the Mofu Mofu no Mi. With this Devil Fruit, he is capable of creating and manipulating wool from his being, meaning he is a "Fluffy Human" (モフ人間, Mofu Ningen). The wool from this particular Devil Fruit is unique, as along with being soft and fluffy, the wool appears to have sedative, or hypnotic effects, for anyone within close vicinity or direct contact will find themselves drowsy, or outright fall asleep.Side Stories: Ovis uses the Mofu Mofu's powers to make Phim D. Sera fall asleep. In addition, when one is laden with clothes created by the Mofu Mofu, one can muffle sound in the nearby vicinity, being described as making sound fall asleep, although the exact mechanism isn't understood.Dark Shadows: Augus comments on Ovis muffling sounds with his Devil Fruit. Ovis does not appear to be immune to the nature of his own wool, and finds himself quite sleepy on most occasions.Side Stories: Ovis is introduced sleeping due to his Devil Fruit. Currently it is not known whether there are other ways of breaking out of the sleepy state induced by Ovis' wool besides distancing oneself from it. Though it should be noted, individuals with nocturnal tendencies are capable of withstanding its effects more so than regular people, such as Brisei Augus avoiding sleep while partially transformed into a Flying Fox.Dark Shadows: Augus resists the sleep inducing powers of Ovis' Devil Fruit, but still feels drowsy in his presence. With the Mofu Mofu no Mi, Ovis is able to create woolen constructs of virtually any type so long as he can actively imagine it. They appear to last as long as he commands to. When being created, they are a snow-white color.Side Stories: The pillow Ovis creates with his Devil Fruit is snow-white in color. Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Feather Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users